


Fugientibus-Part 4

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Draco find a way to pass the boredom.





	Fugientibus-Part 4

Who knew running away and hiding from Voldemort would be so…so…boring.

You’d been in the safe house less than a week, yet you were bored out of your mind.

Professor Snape had packed a fair amount of books for you, which were useful to pass time.

But other than that, there was nothing.

It was just you and Draco.

Alone.

With nothing to entertain you.

Well…you had each other to have fun with.

A lot of fun.

But sex would only last so long.

And now you were both sat in bed, reading over the same books, constantly.

The silence in the house was maddening.

You wanted to hear someone else’s voice, be around something that wasn’t Draco and interact with something that wasn’t a damn piece of furniture.

You looked out of the window, the water of the little pond glimmering against the sunlight.

You stared for a few seconds, before you had an idea.

“Draco. Can you come outside with me?”

He glanced up from his book, noticing your menacing smirk.

“And what exactly would you want me to do that for?”

You shrugged, getting up and walking over to him, before you settled on his lap.

“Just entertain me. I’m bored and I thought we could have some fun”.

You could already see Draco getting turned on, assuming you meant sex.

“Not in that way. We just did it a few hours ago”, you reminded him, which didn’t exactly deter him, his cock already stirring beneath you, arms tightening around you, pulling you into him as he began placing soft kisses along your neck.

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t tempted to let him have his fun, to ride him as you both felt the overwhelming pleasure of each other.

But you wanted to do something different.

If you did what he was asking, you’d have a while of pleasure, followed by an hour of resting, then back to reading.

And you were tired of that routine.

So you stood your ground.

“No. Just…come with me”, you whined, getting up and pulling on his hands.

He sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn’t deny you with that adorable pout you had.

You were glad it was fairly warm today, the sun shining, the pond looking slightly murky, but still clear.

You led Draco to the edge of the little ledge that was in front of the house and just looked out into the open woods.

“So…what did you want to do?”

You turned to him, smirking before you shoved his chest hard, making him flap his arms as he fell into the pond.

You keeled over, laughing till your sides hurt as you watched Draco resurface, gasping for breath and wiping the water from his eyes and nose.

“W-what the h-hell, y/n?”

You stopped laughing just to look at his face, but that just made you erupt into another round of laughter as he practically shivered, hair sticking to his face.

Of course, being so absorbed in laughing at Draco, you didn’t realize that you were slowly inching your way towards the edge, or even that Draco had swam close enough to grab your leg and pull you in with him.

You were submerged under the water for just a few seconds, your brain not understanding what was happening until you resurfaced, coughing up the water you’d accidentally swallowed and taking in a lungful of air.

You hadn’t realized just how cold the water would be, thinking that the fact that it was a fairly warm day would mean the water would be a nice temperature.

But now you understood why Draco was shivering when you shoved him in. However, that didn’t excuse him pulling you in with him.

“What the hell, Draco! Wh-why would you d-do that?” you asked, teeth chattering loudly as you tried to warm yourself up.

He scoffed, moving backwards with an evil glint in his eyes.

“You were the one who pushed me in first. Besides…I’m not done yet!”

With an exaggerated laugh, Draco splashed you with the freezing water, hitting your face and making you gasp.

“You f-fucking shit!”

You tried to run forwards as best you could, both of you splashing each other, the woods filled with your shrieks and laughter, completely forgetting the boredom that you had felt not less than 5 minutes ago.

Yea. This was a good way to pass time.

Even if you both did end up with a cold for the next few days.

It was all worth it.


End file.
